What Dreams Are Made Of
by ToLoveAFreak
Summary: Ciel has noticed Sebastian's habits while he sleeps and decides to find out the cause. (I don't write summaries well, but I promise the story is better. One-shot, and takes place after season 2.)


The cool air blew against porcelain skin and through the black and unnaturally deep blue hair of the two mysterious figures flying through the night. Violet eyes stared on at passing scenes of ruin and anguish, a smirk gracing the younger demon's lips at the macabre sight. He remains unaware of the crimson orbs that study his slight physique. Both of the demons had been out in the moonless night, making deals with mortals, trading them objects, money, and/ or power in exchange for their souls.

It'd only been a few years since Ciel had been resurrected as a demon, now being seventeen, he'd proven to be quite a prodigy. The young earl was greatly talented at persuading some of the saintliest of people to strike a bargain with him. This immensely impressed his... Mentor? I suppose you could call him that. Sebastian had always known that his young lord was simply impossible to deny, especially when he desired something at that moment and no later. The raven haired demon enjoyed when the boy got like that, it reminded him of a small child begging for a toy, smirking as he thought to himself.

"Sebastian, let me down." The butler was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by the request of the blue haired teen he was carrying on his back then realizing he'd stopped and arrived at their destination. They had decided to call their destruction of the nearby towns to an end and take to the inn that they had rented a room in for a week or so.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said as he set the young master down on the cobblestone path leading to the front entrance of the temporary living quarters. He followed Ciel up to their room and held open the door for the mischievous youth before he himself flopped down onto the queen sized bed they shared with a content sigh.

"I really do love this bed... It's the most comfortable one I've slept on since our leaving the Estate." Sebastian thought to himself aloud, making Ciel smirk.

"Considering the fact that we've had to sleep on the ground and in trees a few times, I'd say that this is indeed a big improvement," The younger remarked, "Aside from the moaning in your sleep, it's fairly decent here, but what is it that you're dreaming about anyway?" At that, Sebastian's cheeks began to turn a soft pink. Had he really been moaning in his sleep? He couldn't tell the young earl that he'd been dreaming about the boy, touching him, holding him, ravishing him...

"Sebastian, what is it that you were dreaming?" The blush began to darken as the raven realized he'd been getting hard thinking about his dreams and sat up, trying to hide the bulge beneath his black trousers.

"I can assure you that I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about." Ciel paused for a moment, examining his crimson-eyed butler, taking note of his deep blush and how his gloved hands were resting oddly on his lap. He soon understood what the older demon was trying to conceal from him and smirked like he'd just made a deal with a human whom possessed a very delectable soul for him to later collect. Ciel knew just how to toy with Sebastian at this moment and took off the jacket he'd been wearing.

"It's rather hot here, wouldn't you say so?" It was true. This was one of the areas in England that had a much warmer summer then they were used to being in. Upon hearing this the raven chanced a look at his blue haired apprentice which he regretted that moment. The violet eyed teen was pulling off the tight shirt he had on. His arms moving up his sides, slowly revealing his well-toned stomach then chest, as he pulled his shirt off all the way, with his arms lifted above his head, the hem of his jeans was lowered just below his hips. That was all the elder could take. He rushed to the boy and slammed him against the wall, keeping his hand raised above them both and his knee keeping the trapped blue haired youth's legs apart as Sebastian began kissing and sucking at the pale skin on the neck of his young master.

"S-Sebasti... Ah!" Ciel moaned as he felt hot lips on one of his nipples, gently biting at the pink bud.

Hearing his master moan his name like that sent chills down the demon butler's spine. He slowly ran his tongue over the pinked skin, rubbing the other between his thumb and index finger while he continued holding the boy in place with his other hand.

Crimson eyes gazed up at the smaller body, blue hair falling into the boy's face, he bore half-lidded violet eyes, adorably flushed cheeks, his mouth slightly agape, the light panting of his breath mixed with moans of pleasure that escaped those soft pink lips. Sebastian pushed the younger onto the bed and forced off Ciel's jeans, revealing a very noticeable bulge in his silk boxers, causing the raven to smirk at the sight before him.

"Why Ciel... You hadn't told me that you'd been in need of my assistance." Sebastian teased. The boy growled at the older demon and attempted to lunge at his butler. Sebastian easily turned the tables on the weaker demon and had him pinned to the bed within seconds, holding his hands firmly above his head.

"Damn you, let me up!" The bluenette hissed.

"Now, now. That was a dirty trick you tried to pull..." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear, his voice taking a low, and husky tone, and nipping his lobe as the last word passed his lips. Making the slighter suppress a soft moan.

Knowing his little watchdog was so turned-on by him simply teasing made the raven all the more aroused himself. Releasing the adolescent's wrists; Sebastian began removing his own cloths. He practically ripped off his shirt undoing the buttons, thus throwing it to some corner of the room to be forgotten.

Ciel couldn't hide the deep blush forming on his cheeks as he watched his butler stripped before him then climbed back onto the bed, pinning his wrists down again. The older demon looked down at the blue haired demon beneath him with a lustful gaze before leaning down, their lips meeting with a bruising force. Sebastian licked the younger lips, asking for entrance which was cautiously given. The raven explored the moist cavern, discovering everything there was to know before slowly pulling back, smirking at the saliva dripping down Ciel's chin as he tried to catch his breath.

The teen suddenly found himself lying on his stomach and his silk boxers swiftly removed, making him shiver as his newly exposed skin was brushed with the cooler air. Crimson eyes flashed as they examined the exquisite sight before them. Sebastian held three fingers up to the bluenette's mouth and told him to suck. Just as the boy parted his lips in an attempt to protest, the fingers were slid into his mouth and he was left with only the option of doing as he was told. The slighter demon slowly licked the digits, coating each with a suitable amount of saliva as his mentor smirked above him then removed his fingers from the boy's mouth, then positioning one at his entrance.

"Are you ready, my lord?" The butler asked in a low voice into his masters ear.

"Y-yes.. Just do it already!" Ciel half-shouted, his pride long forgotten. The ebony haired demon chuckled at the demanding tone in the teen's voice.

"As you wish.. My lord." After those words passed the butler's lips, he slowly inserted one of his fingers into the bluenette's tight entrance, making the boy grit his teeth and tremble. Sebastian leaned down and whispered sweet nothings into his master's ear to help ease the pain. As he inserted a second finger, Ciel hissed and tried to focus on Sebastian's soothing voice as he endured this agonizing preparation which seemed increasingly difficult as Sebastian began scissoring his fingers.

As the last digit was slid into his tight entrance, Ciel gasped, seeing stars for a moment. With a sly smirk, the older demon thrusted his fingers to that same spot again an watched as his little watchdog squirmed after he brushed against that bundle of nerves. After deeming his was ready, Sebastian slowly removed his fingers, enjoying how his master whimpered at the loss. The older removed the restricting cloth that concealed his member, then positioned himself behind the bluenette, placing his hands firmly on the younger's hips, then thrusted himself into the novice demon.

Ciel cried out as he gripped the sheets of the bed, having not expected his butler to be so big. He thought he was going to be torn in two, but after a few moments the searing pain subsided a bit to be replaced by a sensation of pleasure. The young demon shifted his hips, letting the other know to continue. Sebastian's crimson orbs flashed brightly as he received permission to proceed, slowly thrusting in and out of the tight heat. The slighter demon moaned with a wanting tone.

"Ah, h-harder, Sebastian!" Ciel begged. The raven complied and thrusted harder, in doing so he heard a choked gasp coming from the bluenette, making him smirk deviously as he continued thrusting harder into the novice demon. The sounds his master was making were captivating to the butler's ears, he basked in the sounds of pleasure coming from the boys lips.

"S-sebastian!" The younger moaned, sending chills down Sebastian's spine. Just as they were about to climax, the raven haired demon felt a sharp pain in his side. His eyes snapped open and looked up only find a pair of violet orbs staring back at his crimson with an annoyed look.

"Sebastian, you were moaning in your sleep again and we received a complaint from the people who live in the room under us." Ciel informed with a tone of embarrassment since he very well knew that more than just those who filed a complaint could hear the moans from his butler. Sebastian just looked at Ciel and apologized, mentally cursing himself when he realized he'd gotten aroused in his sleep.

"Pardon me, my lord, but I think I'll excuse myself and go out for a walk so that I may clear my head." After that the demon butler rushed out the door leaving Ciel to smirk at the empty doorway.

"I wonder what he'll do when he finds out that I already know what his dreams are about." The bluenette chuckled to himself as he looked out the window from the dark room and up at the night sky.

"Well.. I guess that's what dreams are made of." Ciel said with a mischievous laugh as he went back to bed.


End file.
